Twin Troubles
by KasuraRave
Summary: Frisk and Chara fell together... as twins. Both are polar opposites, and both affect the timelines in ways that no one in the Underground ever though possible... (first fanfiction, and I suck at summaries... rated T because I'm paranoid - FemFrisk and FemChara)
1. Frisk: First Look

FRISK

I woke up, my whole body aching. It hurt to even breathe. It was pitch black, however, I could feel the refreshing grass against my bruised face, and my sister's warm hand next to me. I scrunched up my face, trying to remember what happened, and why I was lying in a pitch black cavern feeling like my backbone was broken. Then, it all came back to me in a rush of colour…

 _Chara was running, stumbling blindly through the undergrowth. I was following her. I couldn't cry out, so she could not hear._

 _…_

 _She was facing me, her eyes wild with fear and anger._

 _"_ _I've had enough of humanity!" She cried helplessly to me._

 _Why?! I replied, signing with my hands, but my sister didn't listen. She stumbled away, her foot catching on a gnarled tree root._

 _…_

 _She was hanging over the edge of the cavern. I was watching in terror. She was screaming for help. I bent down and offered my hand. She took it gratefully, but she was too much… I was far too weak… we went down like a ship in the ocean._

Maybe I could've made Chara understand, had I had more time. If a person like her could… I'm sure I could've. Now, we were both two girls, at the bottom of the cavern, alone and afraid… or, I was, anyhow. If Chara was awake… she would be more confident. She'd tell me to stop worrying and to head forwards into the foreboading darkness beyond… right?

I unsteadily clambered to my feet. I was aching like I'd come out worse in a vicious boxing match. My head swam, and I almost fell back down again. After a little eternity, the world eventually settled down and I stared around. The walls were not to be seen with the lack of light, however, I noticed that we had landed on a patch of grass. Really? A patch of grass in a place like this? What about water? Light? I had just thought of that when my eyes strayed up. If I squinted, I could see what seemed to be a dark sky above. Night? I thought so, that's what it seemed. I glanced back at Chara. She seemed to have no intention of waking. Sighing, I looked at the corridor. It was masked in shadow and was ominous to look at. Nethertheless, staying here would be boring. Vowing that I would come back for Chara, I solemnly walked down it.

The next room was much like the first, except slightly smaller. Still devoid of any life. And the next… well, that one was different. Purple and magenta was everyone. Red leaves lay on the floor. I didn't recognise any of this. Where were we? Everyone had heard the legend of Mt Ebott, and how the monsters had be imprisoned under there. That was why I tried to stop Chara climbing it. My efforts were futile, obviously. No, there was something… _more…_ to this place. Surely the monsters couldn't have built this in the short few years they'd been here? Chara and I were toddlers when they were banished, a little under eight years ago. I looked at the floor, confused. I was tempted to go back to Chara and wait for her to wake up so she could come with me. Also… I didn't want to admit that I was afraid. However, I knew what Chara would say;

"Come on crybaby, suck it up! You don't have to rely on me ALL the time!"

That was the problem. I had to, for the most part. That's what happens when you're a mute. My sister and I signed to each other… well, I did. She just spoke. I'm not deaf or anything! No, I could hear what other people said about me. It hurt. Chara always had to translate what I was saying to other people. It worked when we were younger, but when we got older… Chara and I drifted apart. People never understood me. I was teased for it… But then again… they had a reason, to be fair. Chara, on the other hand…

I'll never understand why she joined in with them.

As I walked on, my head in the clouds, I was unaware of the water until I almost fell in. I quickly fell backwards onto the wooden deck, breathing fast. My head slowly rotated to the right. It was a flat metal panel next, adorned… with spikes. I immediately backed away, shaking my head. I didn't want to walk over them! They would hurt! How would I get back? Then again… I got up and slowly stepped forward. The spikes fell away before I touched them, and I smirked. It took a while, but I eventually found the path through.

I continued along the purple room, still confused and afraid. My thoughts strayed back to Chara. Would she be awake by now? Would she feel like me? Probably not. It was as I finished walking that I became aware of how tired I was… How long had it been since I'd slept? Properly, slept. Not knocked-out-slept. Entering another room, I stumbled into a doorway, losing footing for a moment. There was a bowl of… candy? I didn't want to believe it. I was starving! I greedily snatched one, then thought… what if this was bad? After hesitating, I slipped the candy into my pocket.

Light from the water bounced all over the room, filling me with a calm serenity… I sat down, suddenly exhausted. One nap wouldn't hurt… Chara would find me, or I'd go to her afterwards… I laid down, my eyelids growing heavy. The last thing I remember before drifting off was a voice singing.

 **Ok, so this is my first fanfiction. I really wanted to write one for Undertale, as I love the game, so I signed up! This story... well, I'm not sure about it yet. But I think I know where it's going... just gotta roll with it, right? :3**

 **Anyway, I know my style of writing is probably more suited to Chara, and it is a bit old for both twins, as they are, like, 10. I've made 3 copies of this already, and I just think this is the best one. I'm open to criticism, although constructive criticism only please?**

 **And, one last thing, as this is earlier in the timelines, and for sake of plot, a few things have been changed:**

Frisk and Chara are both girls - Asriel is still alive and Toriel and Asgore still together

 **Sans and Papyrus don't exist (yet!)**

 **Alphys isn't head scientist, and Undyne has only just become Head of the Royal Guard**

 **Snowdin is quieter and sleepier than in the games**

 **Mettaton is still a ghost and lives next to Napstablook**

 **Finally, Flowey doesn't exist (yet!)**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you around! Kasura**


	2. Chara: Royalty

My head hurt. It was the only thing I could think of. The pain in my head, easily beating the rest of my body. What happened…? Oh, yes. I ran up the mountain, to escape my demonic house. My powerless mother. My wild step-father. The haunted being that was once my twin. My life. That is what I wanted to escape from. Then… why am I thinking? Breathing? Living…? My eyes still closed, I turned my head slightly. I felt something brush my thin cheeks, something slightly damp with what I thought was dew. I inhaled the smell of earth and smiled slightly. At peace… at last, lying in grass…

GRASS?

My eyes shot open and I sat up so suddenly, my stomach lurched and I had to close my eyes again to regain control. A minute passed. Feeling better, I opened one eye to a slit. It was ink black, however, so I was forced to open both just to see. It was unnaturally cold. My jumper barely preserved my heat. Then again, I should've got a new one ages ago. I just… didn't want to let this one go. Besides, I'd never be allowed one. Frisk at least got one. Hers was in a worse state, to be fair. That was partly my fault. I glanced down at my legs, but I couldn't even see them. Black tights and a dark room were apparently not very good combinations. Focusing more, everything seemed still. I got ready to move again when I heard something in the distance. Was that… a child?

I stilled, a wave of tense energy shooting through my body like a bullet. As if I was made of ice, I froze. I hardly dared to breathe. Then, I noticed a disturbance at the end of what seemed to be a long corridor in front of me. Whatever it was… it was white. What was more… the singing was coming from it.

I guessed it noticed me, because it mirrored me and froze mid-sentence. It was a stare-off for a minute, before whoever – or whatever – was at the end of the hallway started to advance.

 _"_ _HEY! Come BACK HERE! You can't just DO that and get away with it!"_

No… this wasn't them. They were back above me… I was, wherever this place is. So, if they weren't here, why was I nervous? This thing was probably a child, just like me, maybe even lost. Narrowing my eyes, I set my form on a decision. I could take this monster; yes I knew what they were – as I had so often with others. I started struggling up. Hell, how far was that drop? My muscles burned, more than ever before. It was a wonder I had survived. Feeling my muscles contort, I paused. That was when I heard it.

"Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you?" My head snapped up and I almost fell back over again. The child, it was now obvious, was standing in the doorway, metres away from me. He wore a jumper which was actually very similar to mine; lime with thick yellow stripes. The only difference was that. The yellow stripes on his were thicker. He also wore what I'm guessing was black trousers, although it was impossible to tell without light. One weird factor stood out about him though…

He was… a humanoid goat? That I wasn't expecting.

When they taught us about the monsters in school, I was expecting small, red monsters with one eye, long fangs and frog's legs. They would've bounced around with a loom that said _don't come near me or I'll bite your toes off!_ The Goat boy in front of me was… normal… At least, compared to what I expected. That still didn't change anything though. He could still be dangerous. He probably was.

"Are you ok?" The monster asked, carefully padding closer. I tried to shuffle back, then looked this monster in the eye. All I could see was worry. My resolve weakened, and I nodded.

"Yeah… M'fine" I was initially surprised at how croaky my throat sounded. It was like I'd just come out of a football game screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"Here, get up…" I felt a pair of warm, furry paws grab my clammy hands, and I immediately flinched. Yet the hands which helped me to stand were not forceful, or harsh. They were gentle, as if they were handing a delicate butterfly. Not saying I was. Nowhere near. After deliberating, I eventually allowed him to help me to my feet.

"My name's… Chara" I whispered, barely loud enough for myself to here. However, this monster must have super ears or something similar, because his eyes immediately shone with happiness. It was as if he'd just been given the best birthday present.

"Chara, huh? That's a nice name!" He smiled, trying to play down his excitement "My name is Asriel. Prince Asriel Dreemurr!" I nodded in understanding. Asriel… nope, the name meant nothing. I tried taking a step forward, but my knees gave way and I almost sank to the ground. It was only Asriel's paws which kept me standing.

"That was a long fall… I know!" Asriel looked at me, his face eager. I returned his gaze, trying to equal it.

"My mom is here somewhere, maybe she can take a look at you!"

That is NOT what I wanted to hear.

"Oh, no, Asriel, I'm fine, I'll be fine" I jabbered frantically. I didn't want to meet anymore monsters! I'd find a way out here. I don't need them! I feel panic start to overtake me, and my memory falls back to the last time this happened… just yesterday. _No,_ I remind myself, _you can't panic! You have people here – monsters – who might KILL you! Stay alert, Chara!_ Bringing myself back to the present, I realised I didn't listen to anything Asriel just said. He was looking at me expectantly. What do I do? After hesitating, I smiled and nodded, and the young goat enthusiastically launched into another endless spiel of chatter. Automatically tuning out again, my mind wondered to the mountain which I had supposedly fallen down. That fall itself defied everything! I should be dead, the fall… but… how was I alive? I went up this damn mountain to escape everything, yet I'm still here? WHY?

Then it hit me.

"Asriel!" I dug my feet into the ground and yanked my hand from Asriel's paw. He jumped and turned around, a hurt look reflected in his innocent eyes. Eyes that, unlike mine, had never gained scars that would haunt him forever…

"What's wrong?" The youth asked, tilting his head.

"My sister, I -"I was cut off as Asriel gasped happily!

"Look, look, over there!" Asriel squealed, pointing further down what seemed to be a long purple corridor we were standing in. I squinted my eyes, annoyed at being interrupted, but couldn't see what the hell the goat was saying. The corridor was boundless… wait. I could…

"That's my mom! Come on!" Asriel impatiently tugged my jumper sleeve and I had no choice but to run after him. I had to put up with the annoying prince yelling for his mother. Wow.

"Asriel?" Another voice joined the fray. A mature woman. It reminded me of my mom… before she went… well…

"Who is that?" I stared at the goat queen's face. Her eyes were kind and sparkled with wisdom. Her long purple robe was adorned with silver embroidery. It seemed to be some kind of crest, although I couldn't recognise it. She tried to take my hand, but I jerked it away. I was being way too trusting…

"Come, my child, be calm… we'll get you somewhere safe… My name's Toriel" The queen smiled at me and tried again. I paused.

"Come on, mom makes some awesome pie! I really like her snail one!" Asriel laughed. SNAIL? No way.

"Asriel!" The queen laughed with good nature "I think we'll hold off on that tonight… Child, do you like butterscotch or cinnamon?" I hesitated. This was exactly what I was preparing myself against… but…

"Butterscotch" I replied in a hurry. "But T-Toriel… (I didn't remember her name) I have to go back! My s-" Again I was cut off by the Prince of the Underground

"Oh come on Chara, let's go home! It's late and the monsters might not like you…" Asriel's voice faded off as that came across his mind. I didn't like the sound of that at all…

"I can't!" My voice was going frantic now, and my heart was racing" Home? With these monsters? NO! I couldn't, they could hurt me! Besides, Frisk was here! I hadn't remembered long but… she was! I couldn't leave her… could I?

"Now child, this is urgent now" Toriel's voice cut across me, and before I could do anything, I felt the ground falling away from under me. I squealed and tried to wriggle away, but Toriel's arms were a prison. Try as I might, she kept me tight. Why was I small for my age? Ok, so Asriel was my height and he looked about my age, but I didn't want to go with her! Couldn't these goat people understand?

"Let me go!" I cried out repeatedly, but to no avail. Eventually, I just gave up. Asriel was skipping merrily in front as if the world was his dancefloor, and Toriel followed holding me.

"So… butterscotch is your preference, correct, my child?" Toriel murmured after a while. Alerted, I immediately looked around. We were at some sort of crossroads, with Asriel laughing just up to the left. That was the way Toriel turned. After pausing, I made a sound in my throat, saying yes. Tories seemed to understand, and continued.

"You… aren't allergic to cinnamon? Or dislike it in anyway though?" She asked. Wondering why she was asking, I nodded. Satisfied, Toriel looked forward again and I sunk back, unwilling to say anything more. If I was going to stay with them, I might as well not give them the satisfaction of having a nice time.

Before I realised, my head was lolling back and my eyes closing. NO! Stay AWAKE! A blast of cold air hit me… why?

STAY AWAKE CHARA!

Stay awake!

Stay….

St…

…

"– new clothes..." Toriel, I think

"Why was she even there?" I don't know that one…

"I found her there!" Definitely Asriel

"Look, she's awake!" … was that Toriel again? How did they know I was awake? I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I registered was the smell of butterscotch… Butterscotch! It's been so long since I've had it!

"Hey Chara! You can stay here now!" Asriel squealed excitedly. I glanced around. The voice I didn't recognise belonged to a larger goat, with a ginger beard. Was that… the king? I immediately grabbed the hem of my frayed black skirt and tried to disappear into the sofa. God, he reminded me of my step-dad.

"Chara, you can sleep in my room, and mom will get you new clothes!" Asriel started tugging me off the sofa. Toriel quickly eased him away, and that was the first thing I was thankful for from her.

"Asriel, leave her, let her rest" The King chuckled.

"Aww! See you later Chara!" Asriel ran out smiling and laughing. Toriel stayed behind as the King followed. She leaned over and quickly whispered something in his ear. Why couldn't I hear? I caught the word 'Asgore'. The King nodded and backed out. Toriel turned to look at me.

"Don't worry, my child, you're safe now…" She rubbed my hair, and I closed my eyes, unwilling to look at her. I felt guilty for being here, and I wondered why the hell they were being so nice to me… Toriel quietly walked out and shut the door with a barely audible creak, and the room was plunged into darkness, sans a strip a light from under the oak door. I curled up tighter. I couldn't let these monsters get to me, be kind to me… I'd just fall for them, and they'd backstab me when I least expect it. In this moment, I made a resolve – To not get close to anyone… even Asriel; He, at present, seemed the only decent monster.

It was only now when I remembered about Frisk.

 **Ok, I'm sorry, I had this planned for release on Wednesday or Thursday, but I had to go and sprain my ankle, cutting my main writing day out :3**

 **I had bad writers block at the end, so it end's a lot more suddenly than I'd like...**

 **Thanks to everyone who liked and favourited! You don't know how much this means to a newbie :)**

 **TheHolyBlade: Thank you!**

 **doodles234: I won't, don't worry... but that's for the future**

 **EpicCaeser: Really? Thanks! I'll write as best as I can!**

 **Socialgirl378: Yeah, a lot of people in my real life have said this, and I honestly always thought of them as twins so I HAD TO WRITE XD**

 **See y'all later, Raven**


	3. Frisk: Lost

_I could hear Mummy and Daddy fighting. Again. They never used to fight… something must've gone wrong? Did I and Chara stop being good children? What did we do wrong? I peered around the door frame nervous. I remember their last fight, just two weeks ago… I didn't fully understand what was going on, but Chara usually relayed the information to me, in ways I could understand. Since then, though, I had watched my parents enough to understand a bit more. I understood THIS fight a bit more. Again… it was about me._

 _"_ _I want to know why she can't speak!" My daddy screamed at mummy. She flinched away._

 _"_ _I don't know! Chara's fine!" I was puzzled. Mummy and Daddy were never like this normally… Daddy was a kind man, and mummy a gentle mum. What happened?_

 _"_ _Well we have to sort out Frisk's… 'Problem'" Had they forgotten I could still hear?_

 _"_ _I know but… she doesn't fit in… nothing's going right…" Mummy crouched into a position, as if she was giving up. A hand on my shoulder startled me and I looked around, ready to squeal. I relaxed when I saw it was just Chara. She was wearing her green pinafore over a white top, and a yellow bow in her shoulder length hair. My hair went down to mid arm, and I was wearing a magenta dress. Not that it mattered much. Chara leaned behind me, listening aswell. I'm not sure if it was right for 5 year olds to listen in on their parent's conversation._

 _"_ _Nothing has EVER been right? I can't hold this up for much longer, or I'll start spiralling down again" Mummy's face clearly went pale. What did Daddy mean?_

 _"_ _Y-you promised you were past that… that… we'd never have t-to go through that again…" Daddy sighed at Mummy's words. I looked at Chara, confused, but she was staring into the room with the same curiosity that I was. I glanced back at the scene as a wailing started up._

 _"_ _Great, now the baby's awake…" Mummy head over to a crib in the back, where my 6 month old brother was sleeping. Now, he was screaming the house down. I hated that noise… I backed away, covering my ears as if I was in pain. Noticing, Chara backed away and took my right hand in her left, and started leading me upstairs. Later that night, after my brother was quiet and my sister and I were curled up in bed, the real fighting started._

 _Three nights later, Daddy went missing. I never saw him again._

I woke up with a start, and my head banged against the purple brick wall. I thought I was back at home, with the indigo painted walls. That homely, missing sensation lasted but a second before reality hit. Hard.

 _Chara!_ That was my first thought, my hand reaching out for a grip that wasn't there… No. She was still asleep in the flowers… hopefully. I sighed and pushed myself up. I had to get her now… she hadn't found me yet, and honestly, I was too afraid to venture any further without her. I pulled myself to my feet, using the doorway as a handhold. However, my legs gave up and I fell with a crash. I groaned, and got back to my feet, this time remaining upright. I was aware I scraped my hand on the bricks, but I didn't care. As I walked away, I remembered the candy. Grabbing it from my pocket, I only then became aware of how hungry I was. Any worried pushed aside, I popped it into my mouth. Almost instantly there was a tingling in my hand and I glanced down, wincing slightly. But… that couldn't be right. Where there were just cuts before from the brick, there was now nothing but scars… Frowning slightly, I started taking steps back the way I came. I realised, as I walked, the candy thankfully wasn't liquorice. I hate liquorice.

She wasn't there? When did she wake up? I look up the mountain, and I can't see light anymore. When I woke up it was day. Had I slept that long? I rubbed my head confused and I turned around. The room was more in shadow than ever, but I'm sure Chara wouldn't hide from me, right? Sighing, I realised that she had left. Had she gone looking for me? How hadn't she seen me? It wasn't like I was hidden or anything. She wouldn't leave me like that… right?

I had no choice but to continue. Reluctant as I was… what else could I do? Chara wouldn't pop up if she was gone, she never backtracked. She looked forward all the time, tried to move on… yeah right. I live in the past. Everything I've experienced, everything Chara took for me… I know she did. She never said it, because of that two year gap, but I know she took lots for me. Probably to save my innocence… But the effect on her had been incredible. She had never been the same… even before the bullying.

 _"_ _HEY! Get back here you bitch!" They couldn't have been more than 10, yet they were vicious. I scrambled backwards away from them, a cut across my cheek. Where was Chara? Why wouldn't she protect me?_

Don't think about that…

 _"_ _OI! We're TALKING to you!" A kick collided with my side and I screamed in pain._

Stop it! You can't!

 _"_ _HEY! YOU DON'T WALK AWAY LIKE THAT!"_

NO! That was then… t-they weren't here… Despite that, you couldn't help pushing yourself against the wall, and flashing a look behind you at the room of flowers. Nothing. Just a bunch of flowers who looked too heavy for their fragile bodies to hold up. Kind of like me and Chara.

…

I have to go and find her…

Even if I didn't want to…

Chara always said to put your fear aside, when we were faced with him. She'd always do that when protecting me, so what could I do to protect her back? When most people can't even understand you…

I just meandered on. The purple brick continued endlessly. Eventually it started making me see double. Purple got tiresome after a while.

Walking.

More walking.

And then there was the cavern.

I knew that whatever I had just walked through wasn't all that large. It just felt like it. Probably because I was worried for Chara, confused at where I was and nervous. God, I was beyond nervous at this point. It didn't help that I just walked into what seemed to be a large cavern. The stone walls were the same flashy shade of purple that the rest of the maze of rooms boasted. They weren't brick though, and a lot more uneven. If I peered down, I could see what was apparently a corridor. That had to be where I had to go.

I started climbing down. It felt so unnatural… Back up at my home, I never climbed anything. The bruises hurt way too much. The cuts stung. So it came as a big surprise when one of the rocks dislodged and I tumbled the rest of the way to the floor. Luckily, it was only five or so feet. I still ended up with scrapes on my hands and knees. I got up unsteadily. There was no way I was heading back up there… I had to go forward.

I swear this hallways floor was changing colour, gradually going lighter… It was! That in itself was weird, it just broke the consistency…

"Ribbit"

WHAT WAS THAT!? I fell to the floor, the wind escaping my lungs like a bullet. Forgetting all the previous injuries I had sustained, or that the holes I had acquired in my trousers were growing, I flipped over, instinctively scrambling backwards a bit. A large frog… no, toad… thing was sitting there. It was pure white. It didn't even appear to have eyes… Is this what they called a monster? That wasn't what I was expecting… Actually… it looked quite cuddly.

"Ribbit" It repeated. Somehow, I don't know how, but I understood… it was as if I was watching and little words appeared, telling me what it said.

 _What are you?_

 _I thought you came through earlier?_

Chara! I widened my eyes and frantically signed _'C-H-A-R-A came through_?' Apparently the frog didn't understand, as it blinked and hopped off. I sighed. Why does everything I like run away? Scrambling up, I glance further down the corridor. That's when I see the door.

It's a lilac colour, with a strange emblem emblazoned on it. It also seemed to be ajar. Had Chara left through that? Had she looked for me?

Did she even care for me?

 _Stop being stupid! Of course she cares!_ I reminded myself sternly. I couldn't stop that doubt though, after what she did…

I can already feel the hairs on my arms starting to raise as I walk to the towering doorway. A sudden wind rushes through the gap, tearing at my skin. How COLD was it out there? I was already freezing, and my jumper wasn't that bad!

Stopping at the doorway, I felt doubt creep into my mind. Should I really do this? Did I have a choice? Chara had obviously gone… Steeling myself, I closed my eyes. Tightened my muscles. Pushed open the door.

 **OK, so I'm obviously not getting these out as often as I like... I've so far done one every five days. My original schedule was twice a week, but that was overkill, being new and having a busy life. So, that's gonna be my update schedule. Also, I planned on this chapter being longer but I didn't wanna leave ya hanging ;p**

 **So a few more things. One, some things I didn't mention: Currently, the monsters can't recognise a human soul, and also, Monsters age four times as slow as humans. I believe the whole Undertale universe takes place over 25 monster years between Chara and Frisk. That equals 100 human years.**

 **Lastly, there's a poll on my profile (hopefully by the time you're reading this) on whether I should start a second story at the same time, say, if I'm having writers block on this. This will still remain my priority!**

 **Oh, and also, I forgot to add this; I don't own Undertale, all rights go to Toby Fox :)**

 **Enjoy! Raven**


	4. Chara: Getting Used to it

**Just a reminder to look at the poll on my profile *thumbs up***

The sofa wasn't worn. That itself was weird. It took me a few seconds to remember. Then, God, I remembered every detail. I shot up, sitting bolt upright as if I'd had an electric shock. The room was in darkness. I searched for any member of the goat family hiding, maybe watching me from the crevices. I couldn't see any. Relaxed, I allowed myself to lean against the arm of the sofa.

I still wondered why they took me in. I don't even think they liked me. I certainly didn't. The only one I could tolerate was Asgore, the King. Asriel was just annoying, and Toriel far too over protective. Asgore just kept himself to himself. I liked that. It reminded me of what I do.

I stretched out my feet, accidently knocking something that was lain across the other arm of the sofa. Curious, I scooped it up; it wasn't there last night. I eventually realised by touch it was some sort of long shorts, made of… denim? Or… I wasn't sure. One thing was certain though. They had been put there for me. Didn't they like what I was wearing?

Sighing, I had to admit that some new clothes would be nice. I struggled up, trying to remember where I'd seen the window yesterday. I eventually found it and opened them. Light flooded the room… maybe it wasn't as late as I thought. I returned my gaze to the shorts. They were a light brown colour, made of a canvas denim material… thing. They looked like they'd maybe reach just above my knees. I didn't want them but I knew I had to change.

I quickly slid off my laddered tights and frayed skirt, leaving them by the sofa. The shorts were a better fit then I anticipated, sitting comfortably around my waist. They were just as long as I'd thought, reaching to the tops of my knees. It was a change… for the better, I wasn't sure. Looking at my legs, I realised I could still see the faded purple bruises of the past. Hell. They'd be hard to cover up.

"Howdy!"

"AGH!" I fell backwards, the word taking me by surprise. My head hit the floor and my vision momentarily went black.

"Oh, sorry!" Asriel's head appeared in my field of vision. I scowled in what I hoped was a way to tell him to Back. Off. I think it worked, because he pulled back and I got to my feet, cursing.

"Asriel, how long were you there?" I asked, worried. He shrugged

"Just got here. Oh, the shorts fit! We got them ages ago, but I didn't like them much" Asriel grinned and pulled my hand.

"W-where are we going?" He smiled

"Mum's making breakfast. She wanted you there, Chara!" He remembered my name? Why am I surprised at that? It's not that weird, right? Hell if I know.

"Um… ok…" I allowed myself to be dragged through a maze of rooms, being led by the furry Prince. It bugged me that I'd have to memorize this, if I stayed, which looked like I had too. They wouldn't even listen to my pleas to find Frisk. I had to eventually. I couldn't abandon her again. She'd hate me… if she didn't already.

"Good morning my child!" I was greeted with Toriel's enthusiastic smile and the smell of pie as I entered what I guess was the kitchen. Asgore didn't seem to be there. That just put me more on edge. The only one I felt ok with. If I was to be completely honest… I don't really know why. He just… warmed to me more than the others.

Asriel dragged me forcefully to the table, and I sat down. He sat on my right. Toriel came over, smiling, chattering to Asriel happily. I tuned out most of what they were saying, although I caught words here and there. _… Monsters… souls… human… Chara…_ Why were they saying my name? I listened to them again, but it appeared that they were done talking.

"So, my child, do you like the shorts?" Toriel asked me. I nodded.

"They're nice, yeah…" I muttered, looking down. I heard a quiet laugh come from Toriel as she placed a slice of pie in front of me. I glanced at it. I couldn't even tell what it contained, but it smelt pretty nice. Picking up my fork, I broke off a bit and nibbled on it. God, it was AMAZING. I still couldn't define most of the flavours, but I was pretty certain I could taste butterscotch.

It took a while to eat it all, the pie was so large. However, as I was eating, I realised the last meal I'd had must've been… two, three days ago? I was starving… It was gone all too soon. Only after I stopped did I think that they may have tricked me. Paranoid, I got up, intending to get away from them as soon as possible.

"Hey, where are you going?" I paused near the door, hearing Asriel's slightly whiny question.

"Just… going… to bed… or… the sofa…" I panicked slightly when I said bed. I slept on the sofa last night – was that my bed?

"Hold on, my child!" Toriel got up from the chair opposite Asriel. Her slice of pie too had gone. I sighed.

"Toriel…"

"Asriel, can you leave us in peace for a minute?" Toriel turned to her son, interrupting me. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance.

"Ok! Has dad finished putting it in place yet?" He grinned excitedly.

"I would think so" Asriel smiled gleefully at Toriel's reply and leapt down.

"I'll be in my room!" He ran out, laughing to himself. Wow… Asriel was strange. I looked back at Toriel nervously. She gestured to the chair beside her. I hesitated, then sat down in the one Asriel recently vacated, opposite her. She looking a little put-out, but that was fine by me.

"So, my child… I'm so sorry for yesterday." The goat queen smiled fondly "We had to get back home, and it's dangerous for any children, human or not, to be left alone after dark. I wouldn't let Asriel out alone! He's just nine" So that was how old he was… I nodded to show I heard, but didn't say anything. Toriel just continued regardless.

"My child, we, as in Asgore and I, were talking last night. We know you're a human, and the question is… why are you here? How did you end up down here?"

I paused. I didn't really want to answer that. Why should I? The reason I was here should remain with me and Frisk alone. It was none of her business! I gave a shrug. Toriel sighed, clearly thinking that I was being difficult. Good.

"Asriel pointed something out to me earlier… you kept wanting to go back in the ruins, like you were missing something…" Toriel tilted her head in an unspoken question. I felt my fury build up even more. At first, I would've accepted their help to find Frisk. Now… they were just being intrusive of our life!

"I just… wanted to explore" I replied, snappier than I had intended. She frowned slightly, then looked up. The old warmth in her eyes had returned.

"Ok, my child… you may go now. Asgore has placed a second bed in Asriel's room, which you may share if you please." A bed? Did they… want me to stay? I should've figured it before now, but still… it didn't stop me from being shocked.

"Thank you…" I stood up, my legs going slightly numb. Toriel seemed satisfied and returned to baking. I exited through the same door I'd seen Asriel go through. I had no idea where his room was, although since the place wasn't that big when I thought about it, it shouldn't be here.

I decided to properly look around now. I was in some sort of living room area. The fire was crackling, illuminating the wood on the walls and the comfy seat beside the fire. There was a bookshelf next to it, filled with all sorts of manuals. I told myself to look at them when I could snatch a minute alone. The only other doorway was on the left wall. That is where I went.

It was the entry hall. There were a set of stairs leading down, and a doorway on the right hall. The corridor also continued ahead. A fragrance wafted across my nose. It reminded me… of roses. Then I noticed the pots of yellow flowers. They were everywhere. They decorated the shelves, adorned the cupboards… their smell was making me go light-headed. I continued on.

In the corridor, there seemed to be three doors. I paused by the first one. Was that… singing? With a jolt, I remembered. That was the singing when I woke up! I opened the door, knowing who was on the other side.

"Chara!" Asriel jumped up, his face shining. He had been sitting on a bed placed near the right wall, but now was jumping up and down with excitement in the middle of the floor. I quickly glanced around. There were two beds, one pushed against each wall. The left one had my skirt and tights folded up on them, so I guessed that one was mine. Asriel approached me, but something called him from behind. Toriel, I think? Good.

"I'll be back, hold on!" Asriel pushed past me and ran out of the room. I took the opportunity to close the decrepit door and look around more. Aside the two beds, there was a knitted carpet on the floor, and a large wooden cupboard. The door was ajar, and I could see an array of striped shirts in different colours. There was also a smaller desk, several mismatching items displayed on it.

"Howdy!" This time, I was prepared for the scare from Asriel. I turned, seeing the goat boy smiling in the doorway.

"So, Chara, you like the room? You'll be in here with me!" He asked, his eyes shining.

"Yeah, it's … pretty good!" I hesitated, then decided to be upbeat for the nine year olds sake, even if inside I was a storm of emotions. Asriel laughed happily, then something must've happened upon his mind, as he immediately looked at me in the eyes.

"Hey, Chara, I've not been allowed out of Hotland on my own before now. Maybe Mum will let us out there now you're here!" I could tell that the excitement in Asriel's eyes was genuine. He really believed that I would stay?

"Yeah… what's Hotland?" I asked the question before I could stop myself. It wasn't a bad question, but Asriel looked at me like I was an alien… well, to him, I guess I was.

"Hotland is the bit of the Underground closest to where we live! There's five areas… well six, technically. There's the ruins, which you fell in. Snowdin and the forest, the next. Then there's Waterfall, which is where I wanna go! Did you know the Royal Guard's Chief's apprentice lives there?" When he saw my blank face, he continued.

"Then there's Hotlands, where the lab is, and the Core, just before our home! There's also the Capital, but we don't go there much…" Asriel shrugged. I opened my mouth to query more, but he suddenly went on;

"Oh, the Royal Guard! They're awesome! They stop crime, protect the monsters… The Head of the Royal Guard is one of Dad's closest friends… but, he's getting old… he's not a boss monster like dad, see? His apprentice on the other hand, I think might be one when she gets older…"

"Um, Asriel? I don't get anything that you're saying…" I muttered under my breath. I didn't mean for him to hear.

"Oh, sorry! … I know! Maybe Alphys can explain to you! She's better than I am! Come on!" Asriel cried without as much as a pause. He yanked me, and we were off again. For god's sake, when would this stop? Asriel needs to calm it!

"MUM! WE'RE GOING OUT!" Asriel yelled, pulling me into an elevator before she could reply. He broke down into laughter.

"Alphys… is… Head scientist's… apprentice..." He said between breathless laughs. I didn't see what was so funny. All he'd done was run out when his moth – OH.

"Anyway" Asriel continued, his face flushed (somehow) once he'd calmed down "I never see the Head Scientist, so she's the one I go to. She doesn't let me past, but she's also very nice! Quiet shy, but happy with work, and confident when she needs to be! I think you'll like her!" Asriel laughed happily as the elevator doors opened. I widened my eyes.

"Come on Chara, I gotta show you loads, and then you can meet Alphys!" Asriel smiled, and this time I willingly followed him into the Core.

 **Yes, I know, VERY early update, but I was bored and who needs sleep? :3**

 **The editing for Chapter 3 was scrappy, so I'm sorry for that. I haven't replied to any of the reviews, and I have a feeling no one's reading this anyway. Also, I got like, eight, for the Chapter 2. TOO MANY FOR A NOOBLET LIKE ME!**

 **Anyway, carrying on: Thanks to doodles234, EpicCaeser, AngelaMarie456, Mydoginasweater, HappyPup1, Tsukino musume, socialgirl378 and Angela 3000 for reviewing Chapter 2, and HappyPup1, Derpyguest, socialgirl378 and no Dream for reviewing Chapter 3!**

 **Finally, if anyone made it this far, thank you so much for supporting me! It's my first fanfiction, and I get nervous showing my work to others. The amount of support I've received is amazing!**

 **Finally (for real this time), if you wanted to see another Characters perspective for one chapter, who? Toriel, Alphys, Asriel or Undyne? I would put this as a poll but I have one already... maybe soon!  
Cya, Raven :3 (sorry for the long author note)**


	5. Frisk: The Cold

**SEE BOTTOM FOR AUTHORS NOTE. Also, / is where I lost from.**

The wind hit me like a slap to the face. It was so cold, the hairs on my arm seemed to freeze. The glare of the snow… I think… reflecting the sun hurt my eyes, after being exposed to dark purple for god knows how long. All I could see was a garish white. After a few moments, my eyes slowly adjusted. Just as they fully adjusted, I heard a loud crash. The towering doors had swung shut behind me. Weird. I was pretty certain that there was no one there. Shrugging it off, I turned and listened. It was strangely silent. Now that was something I wasn't used to. At home, the music had been screaming and… well.

Pain.

I started wandering down the path before me. It was covered with a thin layer of snow – the white stuff. It never snowed back home, and the one time it did, we weren't allowed to play. Another strong breath of wind swept over the walkway, chilling me to the bone. Maybe that was what shut the door, although it seemed like it wouldn't be strong enough. Then again, what do I know? I was pulled out of school aged 8.

It felt like I was walking for hours down the narrow path. The trees either side of me loomed over me. Once again, an inanimate object was spooking me. What are the odds? ... Actually, quite high. I continued, looking for any sign of life in the desolate landscape. I was embarrassed at how long it took me to pick up the crackling of the branches on my right side.

When I finally noticed them, I stopped. In front of me was a rickety wooden bridge, providing a path across to the unknown. Surely… those footsteps behind me were fake, right? I picked up a slight, high-pitched giggle and I became even more confused and frightened. Children were the last thing I expected to see. Yet… if I was right… I slowly turned around…

Coming face to face with a small, white dog. /

The kid only came up to my chest, and I was small for my age, so I couldn't even begin to guess how old this kid was. They were wearing clothes I'd expect other children, better off than myself and Chara, to wear; Trousers, a coat and cute lion mittens. How do they know what a lion is?

The dog grinned, a playful glimmer in it's – her - eyes. She was wearing a bow.

"Who are you? I don't know you!" This girl was definitely young, I was certain of that. 6 or 7 at most. Also, apparently, she had no sense of 'stranger danger', as we'd both often been lectured on. That's Chara and I. I watched as the girl's smile faded a bit. I couldn't even tell her who I was, as a surprisingly small number of humans knew sign language. I guessed that the number was even smaller for monsters, who probably didn't need it. SO, naturally, I did the first thing that came to my mind. I smiled and tilted my head slightly. A cowardly and typical reply, but it seemed to work, as she beamed.

"Oh, can you not talk either?" Either? "There's this kid who went to my school who couldn't! Everyone liked him, but no one understood him. Are you like him?" Not knowing how to reply, I simply nod. The dog bared her teeth, the whole world suddenly making sense to her.

"So that's why! My name's Dogaressa, but just call me Ressa! What's y – oh yeah…" Ressa stopped short, realising I couldn't answer. I felt my face react with a faint blush. I hated it – and still do – when people just forget. But what can you do? Ressa thought for a moment, then her ears pricked.

"Wait!" She scampered off and started pulling a stick viciously off a large branch. I watched her captivated, not sure what else I could do. After a long while of yanking, the branch snapped and it was thrown with Ressa into the snowdrift. I ran forward, feeling fear for the dog, even though I'd just met her. She's one of those people you can't help but like, right?

"M'fine, M'fine!" A muffled voice came from the snow, causing it to ripple like water. I had to hold back a snort of laughter as I hauled Ressa from the snowpile. "Thanks" She smiled, shy "I'm clumsy… Oh, use this stick to write your name!" She handed me a large stick, with a pointed end, resembling a pencil. Shrugging, I started penning down an 'F', before halting. Was it really right, after all the lingering words Chara had planted in my mind, to go back on them out of fear that this supposedly harmless child would do anything bad to me? Deciding that it wasn't likely, I finish the 'F', then move onto the 'R', 'I', 'S' and finally, 'K'.

"Frisk!" Ressa exclaimed. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. That just put Ressa in an even more hyper mood; If that was even possible. She took my cold flesh hand in her warm furry paw.

"Wow, you're cold! I'll show you where I live, then you can get warm!" Seriously, this child had no respect for either personal space or strangers. But, Ressa had a point. I was freezing to the bone, and the bright sky was burning my eyes.

Then again… I had to find Chara. That's what she always said, right? _If you ever find yourself in a pinch, stay and wait. I'll come back for you._

That was before she started on me, however. On top of that, this made me think. Did Chara willingly leave me? Or did she choose to? Was she looking for me… or was she abandoning me? I'm pretty certain these aren't normal thoughts for a twin, but that was what was racing through my mind at 100mph at that moment. I couldn't push these doubts away. Ever since I'd arrived they had been festering, now they were boiling over.

"Um, Frisk?" Ressa was yanking my hand, wanting me to follow her. Had I zoned out? I didn't even realise. Giving the youth an apologetic glance, I duefully allowed myself to be pulled by her, across the bridge and into the wilderness beyond.

Well, this took a while. After what seemed like years of relentless dragging through the barren, artic wilderness, I could finally see lights ahead. They looked like electric lights though… they had these? How did monsters even power these? I couldn't even ask. Why was I made like this? Why couldn't I be like Chara? Why couldn't I be normal? I've always wanted to be normal, and I can't even be that…

What does life have against me?

"Hey Ressa!" That was another kid. I think… by the voice, a boy, and of a similar age but… I can't be sure. I wasn't really with it at that point…

"Dogamy, what NOW?" Ressa replied, obvious exasperation in her voice. Dogamy? Dog? .. Dog. So I could expect… yes. There, standing in the middle of the pathway Ressa was about to drag me down was a second do child. This one was taller than Ressa, but in all other aspects, he was about the same as her. Yet, something was obvious. The two of them hated each other.

"Nothing, watcha up to? And whose that?" The annoying dog yelped back, throwing a curious glance in my direction. I instinctively shied away and backed behind Ressa. She also looked at me confused and slightly… concerned. Aware of what I'd done, I back-tracked so I was standing beside Ressa again. Gamy gave me a funny look before looking back at Ressa.

"I was just showing Frisk here my home!"

"Our home" Gamy replied with a cocky smile

"It's just the same town!"

"Yeah, but we both live there?"

"In separate houses!"

"Oh come on, we live three doors away!"

"Our families HATE each other!" It was with that remark when I realised that if I didn't do something, this was gonna go WAY too far. Not wanting a 'Kiddy Brawl', I stepped between the pups. They both looked up, Gamy wearing a playful expression whilst Ressa's was just annoyed. She seemed to get the message I was saying and stepped back, but Gamy… didn't.

"Aw, come on! Nothing bad's gonna happen!" He whimpered in a way that only dogs can "… Besides, you won't even speak to me to tell my why!"

I hesitated when he said that. How could he say that? Yes, he didn't know why though… but did the child know how much it hurt? To be judged for something that I couldn't change? I guess not… well, maybe he should think about others…

I sound just like Chara…

Is that a good thing?

Chara always stands up for herself. I look up to her for being able to… I can't. I don't even have the right character. Chara always says I'm too meek, blaming me for what's happened. Maybe, if I was stronger willed, nothing like what happened would've.

Or maybe some things are impossible to change.

"I don't care Gamy! Let us go!" I felt Ressa sharply yank my hand, and I tumbled forward, almost landing in the snow. I allowed Ressa to pull us away. I wasn't liking Gamy very much anyway.

"Aww no fair!" Gamy whimpered, scrambling after Ressa. I noticed that whilst he was taller, the dog was actually pretty scrawny compared to Ressa, and was struggling to keep up. Meanwhile, Ressa was walking ahead with a flourish.

Somehow, Gamy kept the whinging up all the way to Snowdin, at which point he scarpered. Snowdin, Ressa's home, was a cosy town in the middle of the barren snow plains. There was a sleepy yet jolly atmosphere, and the few houses were all grouped together. It was the kind of environment where everyone knew each other and was happy with that. Nothing like home at all.

"Welcome to Snowdin!" Ressa squealed "It's kinda new, but I like it that way! It's quiet, and friendly! Well, except Gamy and his family…" I didn't ask.

"Oh, the nice ladies out again! I play with her daughters a lot!" Ressa gasped happily, and pointed to a small stand, selling what looked like buns. I sniffed once. They smelt amazing! Ressa must've seen my face, coz her eyes shined.

"I'll get us some!" She scampered off, giggling. I took the chance, to look around. The sun was slowly starting to set; I hadn't even seen the time getting later and later. A frosty chill was starting to settle over the town, making it slightly ominous.

"Back! They're cinnamon buns! They're lovely!" Ressa's voice made me jump, and I turned to see the girl holding two small boxes, each containing an iced cake. Gladly taking it, I took a bite. Immediately, I felt more awake, the bruises from the fall disappearing slightly. I felt more alert, and had more energy. I stared with wonder at the bun, to which Ressa just laughed.

"They're magic! They restore your HP!" I didn't know what HP was, but for the sake to appear brave, I pretended I had the knowledge. I nodded, and Ressa grabbed my hand again, dropping her bun. I held onto mine, taking another glorious bite.

"My house doesn't have room for a guest, but the Inn is cheap! You can stay there!" At the moment she said that, a cry of 'Dogaressa!' echoed around the clearing.

"That's my mum, I gotta go! The Inn is right there!" Ressa pointed out a small dwelling before dashing off. I stared after her, my confidence melting. I was suddenly aware of the loneliness, the dark, the snow, the cold. I wrapped my arms around myself, remembering that I still had no money. Telling myself that there was no other option, I headed towards the inn.

There was a merry chime as I opened the door. It was the biggest house in the village, save for the larger one under construction.

"Be right there!" A womens golly voice floated down the stairs. I sat on the chair behind the desk, closing my eyes. It was so much warmer in here, it was lovely…

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" A cat bustled down the stairs. On seeing me, her eyes darkened, although the smile stayed on her face. Confused, I gulped.

"So… you want a room? That'd be 80" She mewed to me. The jolliness from her voice was less now. Fishing in my pocket, I counted out my coins. 86. YES. I handed the cat 80 and she pointed the door to my right. Nodding her a thanks, I slid off the chair, but before I could open the door, a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Human…" It was the cat. I stiffened, the hairs on my neck rising. "I'm older than I look… almost 50… I was only a baby when we were banished, but I'd recognise that look, that _scent,_ anywhere. I'll give you until morning, then… If you come back in my eyesight… you'll be sorry!" The cat snapped, making me jump. I was petrified, I didn't know what she was talking about! She released my wrist, leaving a red mark. Her hands roughly shoved me through the door – how was it open? – and shut it behind me, locking it.

I was shaken so badly by the meeting. All I could do was sit on the bed, pondering. What war? The monsters hatred was clear, and if she could recognise me… does that mean all the older monsters would aswell?

This would be harder than I thought.

It took me a while to suss that thinking would do no good. Sighing, I laid on my back, determined to get some sleep before morning.

I'm pretty sure morning was close before my eyes actually closed.

 **Ok, I have explaining to do.**

 **If you saw any of my notes, you'll know I hurt my knee, school etc kept me away. However, I've been kicking myself over this. Almost a whole MONTH without a single update! I'm sorry guys, I'll try not to make it happen again.**

 **THREE things:**

 **1\. The poll results are in! 45% of you voted for me to focus on this, so I will. When this is nearly done, I will put another poll out about a sequel.**

 **2\. Another poll is out NOW on my profile. It is of my UT AU's, and which I should start to expand ready for when this finishes.**

 **3\. Excuse the bad editing, I wanted to get this out, and besides, I'm REALLY excited to write next chapter!**

 **So that's all for now, and sorry again...**

 **Cya, Kasura Raven :3**


	6. Chara: Alphys

God knows how many sight's I'd seen. No one seemed to know I was a human. Well, that was something. I got a funny look from one monster though… The goofy goat didn't seem to notice. He wanted to show me something by the looks of it.

"Come ON Chara, hurry! They might have gone if you're this slow!"

"It's late… we've been walking for hours!" I complained bitterly. Asriel laughed. What the hell was funny about that?

"It's almost there! Just down this slope!" Asriel skidded to a stop, making me crash into him. I peered over the edge. Oh. My. Good. God. It was a steep slope, covered with pointed rocks.

"You're allowed to go down this?!" I exclaimed. This was bloody dangerous!

"Well… no… but Mum doesn't have to know! I've hidden it from her for ages!" The prince replied.

"And what about me? I'm gonna get scraped, scratched and all sorts!"

"Not if you follow me!" The kid winked at me, and I narrowed my eyes. Deciding there was no better option, I jumped down after him. Immediately I realised I had made a mistake. The ground gave way under my feet and I gradually fell down the perilous slope. I felt my now bare leg get scrapped many times, and after what seemed like an eternity, I landed with a loud thump at the bottom.

"Are you ok?" Asriel immediately scampered forward, but turning the other way, my heart stopped. Literally. There was a big red heart floating in front of my chest. As I stared at it, paralyzed, small cracks appeared around the edge, before the heart disappeared.

"Um… what was that?" Asriel was standing behind me, and as I turned, I saw a look of surprise on his face which I hadn't yet seen.

"How am I supposed to know?" I snapped, then immediately regretted it when I saw Asriel shy away from me.

"Sorry" I quickly muttered, feeling my cheeks burn "I thought you would know"

"I don't…" Asriel said quietly. Suddenly, he snapped out of what seemed to be a trance, and pulled me to my feet. Dusting myself off, I glanced down at my shins and sighed. They were covered in scrapes and were painful. They'd turn black and blue soon. Great. Some of the small cuts were even slowly oozing blood.

"Oh, don't worry, Alphys will have something for that!" Asriel squeaked to me.

"How much further is it? My legs feel like they're about to give way…" Back to complaining.

"We're almost there, don't worry!" Asriel's usual personality returned and he bounded ahead through a rocky tunnel. I had no choice but to follow.

"Slow down!" I called to the racing goat. No way was I running with legs like these.

"It's just here though!" To be honest, his voice didn't sound _too_ far away. Gritting my teeth, I kept on going. Just gotta bear it, right?

I spotted Asriel at the end of the tunnel, and a new surge of… something… powered through me, and I picked up speed, heading over to him.

"Here it is!" Asriel pointed to a large building on noticing I was there. He didn't need to, however. I'd already seen it. Bright white against the burning red background, it looked as if it had been built yesterday. Yet, there it was. Brand new. A gargantuan laboratory.

"Pretty strange place to put it, huh?" Asriel grinned at me, and I shrugged in agreement. Surely they couldn't have chosen somewhere cooler? As in, colder. Not that snowy place though. There had to be a temperate place somewhere, right?

"Come on, dads due to be here soon, and then he can go with us on a tour! Maybe the Head Scientist himself will do it, but then we don't see him much… it'll probably be his apprentice, she's nice, but timid –"I blocked out Asriel's ranting about then. Sure, the apprentice was probably this Alphys he'd talked about earlier, but I'd never heard anything about the Head Scientist. Was he that secretive? Appeared so.

"… and then afterwards, we can get some nice cream!" I glanced at Asriel, suddenly aware that I hadn't absorbed a word of what he'd said, and now, it looked like he wanted an answer. Great.

"… Yeah" I muttered quickly, trying to get the princes gaze off of me. That seemed to do the trick, as Asriel lit up like a Christmas tree and grabbed hold of my wrist, yanking me forward! I went with a quiet yelp of protest. Asriel ran like a bull towards the closed doors, and I braced myself for a painful impact. It never came. Instead, the doors slid to the side silently like it was on oil. How did monsters even get their hands on this technology? Laughing at my reaction, Asriel motioned for me to follow him, and I did.

The laboratory was immaculately clean. A large TV screen dominated half of one wall, accompanied with a large desk. Apart from that, decor was limited, although I guessed there would be some upstairs.

"Made only four years ago!" The Prince declared happily, before turning and looking around "Alphys?" He called. I strained my ears for a reply. Eventually, I got an _Upstairs, Asriel!_ Which the prince obviously heard as well.

"Just up the escalators, there's some projects in the corridor up here!" Asriel nodded towards a set of hushed escalators. Well, what else could I do but go up them? I didn't want to.

No, I wasn't scared…

Ok maybe a bit.

Nervously, I climb onto the moving stairs and felt the smooth motion move me slowly upwards. The closer I got to the top, the louder the talking became. It sounded like a girl – Alphys? – As well as two more, male voices… I think? One seemed pretty nervous. I threw a glance in Asriel's direction behind me, his claws scrapping impatiently on the escalator. He clearly wasn't nervous. So, if someone younger than me was, why should I be? I've faced much, much worse, and had someone more helpless than me to protect. Frisk. She'd have loved all this – FRISK! I was supposed to be looking for her! Crap! Now I'm stuck here! I gotta get out of here.

"Chara, look out!" I heard Asriel's warning squeal just in time to hop off the elevator, scuffing the toes on my sneakers as I did so. Doesn't matter, they're almost too broken to be called sneakers anyway.

"That was a close one!" Asriel, getting off behind me, stopped beside me, his eyes containing... worry? "Are you ok?" He asked. Surprised at his concern, I nodded. I wouldn't have been that concerned for someone I met the day before!

"Great! Coming, Alphys!" Asriel took his paw in my hand and started half dragging, half walking me along the corridor. It was the same length as the room below, but only a quarter of the width. Lots of assorted inventions were carelessly pushed to one side, some covered with dust sheets, and others just left out.

Then, at the end of the corridor, I could start to make out some shapes. The only problem was, some appeared to be translucent. The only solid one… a dinosaur? Yeah. A yellow-gold dinosaur, wearing what I think was a lab coat. It turned towards us and gave us a friendly wave. I couldn't help myself but wave back. Yanking me over, I took a proper look at her. She was about my height, perhaps a bit taller. She was wearing cute glasses, and had a slight blush over both cheeks.

"Who's this, Asriel?" The dinosaur asked.

"This is Chara, a human! Chara, this is Alphys, apprentice to the Head Scientist!" I saw Alphys start a bit when Asriel said human. Even this kind-hearted dino hated us?

"…. Nice to meet you, Chara! Gaster's away right now, so I'll have to make do!" She extended a scaled hand, which I shook, after hesitating.

"He's always away!" Asriel whined.

"Um, Alphys, darling? Are we almost done?" One of the translucent things spoke, and that's when I realised what they were. Ghosts. One, tinted pink and the other was a plain snow white. I'm certain it was the pink one who spoke.

"Yes, Mettaton, I'm done!" Alphys announced it like it was fact of the year. The ghost blushed – how? – And he immediately turned to his companion

"Well Blooky, darling, it's time we go! Come on!" The other, shyer ghost just made a sound and turned to Alphys.

"Same time next week?" The ghost sounded quiet, but chilled out, unlike his companion. Alphys replied with an enthusiastic nod, and the ghosts floated out.

"Bye Mettaton, bye Napstablook!" The scientist waved to the ghosts, who drifted through the wall as if it wasn't there.

"So, Asriel… who's the human?" Alphys asked us. I tensed, excepting an onslaught of attacks. Alphys must've noticed, because she laughed, confusing me no end.

"I'm not going to attack you, silly! I've always wanted to see one of you… Surely they can't be as bad as they say! And now… Now, one is here, in my lab!" The dinosaur squealed with excitement and started circling me. I tried to keep my eyes on her, certain she would prod me with the red pencil she was clutching. I wasn't some specimen, for god sake! An actual person, right here! But then… they wouldn't understand that, would they?

An actual person, right here! But then… they wouldn't understand that, would they?

 _"_ _You're no person, you're a punch bag to be KICKED around!"_

"You ok?" Asriel must've seen me flinch, and I nod

"Yeah, I'm fine… Alphys, isn't it?" The dinosaur looked up from a clipboard which had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Um, yeah!" A random pink flush spread across her scales, and I can't help but snigger as I opened my mouth to ask a question. I had so many! What is this place? Why do you not hate me? What is going on? Instead, all that came out is this:

"There's two of us."

Asriel and Alphys both gaped at me. Right. I hadn't told him.

"That's why I wanted to go back to the ruins!" The story tumbled out "I wanted to end it all, I was sick of my life. But, I have a twin sister… Frisk. She can't speak – she's a mute. I have to look after her, but I couldn't go back to look! She wasn't there…" She wasn't there for me… Why am I looking for her? If she couldn't be bothered to wait for me… Why?

"Well…" Asriel, clearly taken aback, struggling to say anything, looked around. I think he might've tried to comfort me, but he was saved by his father's voice ringing through the lab.

"Coming dad!" The prince scrambled off as quickly as he could. Sighing, I returned my gaze to Alphys.

"Um… well… I recently set up a camera outside the ruins… I can check that to see if Frisk left!" She said the last part so quickly, it took me several seconds to register. When it did, I nodded. Alphys motioned for me to follow as she boarded an escalator going down, and I followed nervously.

As it turns out, the giant TV screen from earlier was the camera system itself, and as Alphys busied herself starting to set it up, I decided to quiz her on the lab:

"So… who is Gaster, exactly?" Was my first question. I hope I got the name right, or this'll turn nasty. I think I did, as Alphys started chattering away to me as she worked.

"Oh, Gaster is the royal scientist! He used to be a normal skeleton, but then an accident happened, and his whole family died; his wife, and two sons. He became a recluse, experimenting on things he found lying around his now empty home. But, Asgore saw these, and made him the Royal Scientist. He didn't want to be it, but I say that the role really helped Gaster rebuild his life. Although… he's never been right. Although he's now serving the world, he still remains locked behind that door over there" Alphys' tail pointed to the locked door near to where I and the now absent Asriel entered.

"So, Gaster is the only skeleton monster left" Alphys continued, "And he just doesn't come out very often. I know he's working on a project of sorts, and he has help. Not sure where from." The computer gave a loud beep and the screen started flickering to life.

"Help?" I asked, curious. I thought she said he never came out!

"Yeah, I think someone lives down there. I know whoever he is helps Gaster out, and is almost as good as Gaster himself!"

"How do you know that?"

Alphys paused "… Gaster mentioned him once. Some guy by the name of… well, I don't actually know his name. I've never seen him either, and probably never will. It sounds like he's just as bad as Gaster for privacy." Alphys shrugged, smiling. "Oh well, extra apprentice or not, I still admire Gaster for who he is. An amazing scientist!" As Alphys declared that, the screen buzzed and started showing a camera feed. I immediately recognised it as the doorway to the Ruins, from the view of that wasted bush I'd seen.

"Ok, now I'll wind it to when you left…" Her paw secured around a dial, she started turning it back. It happened in a matter of seconds, and I barely saw anything. When it stopped, I glanced at a timer attached to the TV, displaying 24:15. Really? I left almost 25 hours ago? I found that hard to believe, but it had to be right…

"There you are!" Alphys pointed to the screen, where the majestic purple doors were slowly opening, and an excited Asriel ran out, followed by his mother, with me struggling in her arms. I still cringe at the memory.

"OK… did she leave before that? I think we fell the day before" I pointed out, and Alphys started turning the dial back again, but slower. We went as far as two days before, yet there was no sign of her.

"Maybe she left after you…" Sounding less sure of herself, Alphys started turning the dial the other way, and I watched in solemn silence, getting nervous.

"There!" I shouted, and Alphys immediately froze. The time displayed was 5:40, and my sister was slowly working her way out of the ruins, and into the snowy wasteland beyond.

"She looks just like you!" Alphys exclaimed

"She is, mostly. But she can't speak, and she's not as gutsy, I guess…" I immediately went quiet. Why did I say that?

"Well…" Alphys turned off the monitor. "I'm sure she'll be fine" As we backed away, I slowly turned to Alphys.

"Alphys… how did Gaster's family die?" She hesitated. I obviously hit a soft spot.

"You don't have to tell me…" To me, my voice sounded anything but sympathetic. I'm not sure what it sounded like to the apprentice, but she sighed in defeat.

"A monster. The sons were kids, one was younger than Asriel!" She clasped her face with her paws. "They were all attacked, by a monster… named Glyde… he's been out of bounds since…"

I didn't know what the boat was, but now didn't seem like the time to ask. "… how old were they?"

"Arial and Gaster weren't very old at all at this point… and their sons… Sans… he was… eleven… and his little brother Papyrus was just three!" Three. Eleven. We almost died when we were three… me and Frisk, that is.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" I wasn't a total bitch, you know.

"It's fine" Alphys shrugged. At that moment, a door opened and Asgore strolled in with his son.

"Come, Chara, it's time to eat, and then we will educate you in the ways of this world" Asriel shoved Asgore as he said that, going red… for some reason.

"Yes, I have the Royal Guard's future leader coming in for some tests soon! She's a kickass monster, but she isn't keen on monsters, so you probably shouldn't be here" I nodded at Alphys words, and walked over to the royals, who led me out back into Hotlands.

I had a lot to ponder on. Gaster, his family, the mysterious apprentice, and Frisk. I wanted to find her, but there was no way of knowing where she was now, or if she even wanted to find me… she had left me, right? It seemed the only thing I could do was hang with Asriel for the ride, no matter how much I hated it.

Life really didn't like me right now.

 **Longest Chapter (almost 3,000 words) and 75 FOLLOWERS! You guys are awesome!**

 **ANOTHER long break. Sorry guys, but I have 'problems' in life, and if I ever get round to doing Savingtale (which was the winner of the survery, see my profile) I will explain all then, or I'm asked enough here. Either way. I was also busy at hospital, I found out I damaged the ligments and dislocated the kneecap.**

 **So anyway, things are kicking up a bit. From now on, quite a few of Frisk's chapters will be fillers, until about Chapter 13. Chara is the main focus for now. Sorry if Frisk is your favourite, but after Chapter 13, it's equal.**

 **Spring Break guys! I should be able to make up for these absences because I have a week of nothing then a week on holiday with no wifi, so no Minecraft or YouTube to distract me. After Break though, my exams come up so I'll be all but extinct.**

 **So, I'll see you all soon, and sorry about the silence!**

 **Raven :3**


	7. Frisk: Wanted

OW! Who the hell was jumping on me?

"Come on Frisk, get up!" Ressa. Yippee. I groaned, forcing my eyes open despite my body's protests.

"Come on Ressa, you're hurting her!" That sounded like the dog Ressa didn't like – Gamy? His words must've held meaning to the little girl, as the bouncing stopped almost immediately.

"But Gamy…"

"No but's, Ressa! How would you like it if I did it to you?"

"You are SEVEN! It wouldn't hurt!"

"But you're only five" Gamy was exerting as much as his seven year old authority as possible. I was thankful for it. I didn't except the feeling that I liked Gamy more than Ressa to come though. I mean, he was definitely more in control, despite his bouts of whinging. Ressa was just too immature. Besides… Gamy reminded me of Chara. I'm not even sure why… he just did.

"Gamy, have you got the buns?" I heard Ressa question as I pull myself out of bed, my hair sticking up everywhere. Bed hair. I hate it.

"Here you go!" I jumped as a box was promptly thrust into my grip, and I almost dropped them. I heard an exasperated gasp of 'Ressa!' as I just managed to keep a hold. Opening the lid, I smiled as the mouth-watering scent entered my nose. It was the same buns that the children had given me yesterday. I immediately take a bite out of one of them, and my stomach growled in appreciation, my tiredness slowly sapping away. Ressa giggled.

"Have you got anymore clothes?" She asked, and I shook my head, eating the rest of the cinnamon bun.

"There's a clothes shop in town!" Gamy offered, and I immediately perked up. New clothes… seemed like a miracle.

"She's so happy!" Ressa yelped, jumping up and down. Gamy laughed, and I couldn't help myself from joining in. Laughing is infectious, right? Besides, I think I'm behind on them.

"I'll go and get them!" Ressa immediately scampered out, and I noticed a clink of coins coming from a pouch on her skirt. I turned my attention back to the second bun and take a bite, sighing as the flavours melted in my mouth.

"So… why can't you talk?" Gamy asked, perching at the end of my bed. I hesitated, not sure how to explain. In the end, I gave up, shrugging and sighing.

"What… Oh! Can you not explain it?" I nod at his words. You try explaining something long and complicated without words. Then again, I guess that's charades, isn't it? Just think of that, but harder, I guess.

"Well…" Gamy suddenly perked up "Wait, I think I know! The place where Ressa went se -"Gamy had already run out by this point, so I couldn't hear anything else. I heard the angry cat lady wail from outside my door as Gamy left.

I fell back on my bed on my back with a sigh. That cat went mental at me yesterday… why? We'd all heard of the big fight… but surely it couldn't have been that bad? Or… did the humans beat the monsters so badly, that they'd be afraid of our kind forever?

 _Our kind._

When I fell down here, I remember promising myself, in the back of my mind, never to fall to one of them who automatically calls monsters bad. One like Chara, like mum and dad, like Pat. But, what else can you do? You tend to stereotype things after a while, it's human. Especially when most monsters are like that…

What is _wrong_ with me?

I crossed my arms over my stomach, locking the fingers together. Chara and I used to lie like this together. We'd look up at the stars, and wish for a life that was different to the hell we were currently living. I guess that the monster world for now, would have to do. Even if it was, in some ways, worse. At least in this universe, I had friends, no matter how young or scatter-brained they were.

"Hey Frisk!" Ressa and Gamy were back. How long had been lying here, lost in my thoughts and boundless mind. A bundle of clothing was thrown onto me, and I peered at it. Jeans. Actual new trousers. They almost matched the colour of the stripes on my jumper. They were pretty similar to my current ones, but longer, and minus all the tears.

"This as well!" Gamy handed me a notebook and pen. I was offended for a second. People often gave me paper and pens alongside a cutting remark about how useless I was. It hurt. However, these two children wouldn't be capable of that.

"So… now can you tell us?" Ressa must've been told by Gamy about what he asked, because they were both looking at me expectantly. Hastily, I scribbled down ' _I'll tell you later'._ Both kids nodded and quickly exited the room, leaving me to change.

Gamy and Ressa were by the front door, chatting away. It was incredible how quickly the two enemies had bonded… over me. No. No one. No one would bond over me… right?

Then, nothing was normal right now.

"Hey, Frisk, come on!" Ressa waved me over, and I walked to her, keeping an eye on the hotel owner. Her hair was standing on end, and she was glaring at me with a malice reserved for killers. I wasn't a killer! Getting nervous, I quickly followed the kids out of the hotel.

"So, anyway, where do you want to go?" Gamy asked. "There's waterfall and the caves that way, and then there's the way you came, and the rest of Snowdin!" He pointed each way in turn. Waterfall was opposite the way I came, through Snowdin. I shrugged, not sure on which way to go. I wasn't the one who came from here.

"Well… why don't we just stay here?" Ressa suggested "Then after you sleep again, tomorrow, we can go to Waterfall! Be quiet though, we aren't supposed to go there!" She laughed, her eyes sparkling playfully. I admired the way these two still cherished their childhood. I wish I could say the same.

I spent a while debating what to reply. Should I say where to go, ask about them, their family? Risk intrusion? Instead, I decided to ask the question which would guarantee a talk. Getting the notepad out, I quickly wrote ' _What do you want to be when you grow up?'_

"A royal guard member!" Ressa squealed. Gamy laughed.

"So do me! The leader Gerson is awesome, and the apprentice Undyne is amazing! She'll be taking over soon! I can't wait to fight under her command!" Gamy went on about her for a while, and I just couldn't help myself. I started laughing. Ressa joined in, and soon Gamy realised that his friends were laughing like a pack of hyenas.

"Hey… what's so funny?" He asked us, perplexed.

"The way you talk about her… it's like she's GOD to you!" Ressa managed to squeal before breaking down completely, rolling in the snow. By this time, I had regained my composure and joined Gamy in staring at the hysterical 5 year old.

 _'_ _I guess this is normal for her'_ I quickly scrambled to write this on the paper, and Gamy nodded.

"She's always hyper-active like this" He shrugged, saying that between laughs. Ressa's ears pricked up and she glared at us, causing me to break down into laughter again.

"Ok, ok, I get the point!" She whined, scrambling up. "Now can we go already?" Taking a deep breath, I nodded, my head still spinning from the lack of air.

"Yeah, yeah, come o – "Gamy paused whilst talking, and I frowned, confused as to why. Then I saw them. Monsters, dressed in all black and carrying spears. There must've been half a dozen. At their head was a turtle… or was it a tortoise? He was looking around with unblinking eyes, deterring everything in its path. Just looking at him, I felt unnerved. Gamy pulled me into the bushes and I held my breath. Something wasn't right. I watched the leader – I was guessing that was Gerson – head into the hotel we had just come out from. Then it hit me.

The cat.

She had called the Royal Guard.

Oh god.

"Are you ok?" Ressa must've seen my face pale, and I got the notebook out, my hands shaking.

 _The cat in the hotel didn't like me. She wanted me gone. Now she wants the Royal Guard to kill me. I don't know why. I'm in trouble._

I didn't want to say I was human, in case it made the kids shy away from me. Gamy and Ressa stared at me. A new urgency had blossomed in their eyes.

"We have to get you out of here, Frisk!" Gamy yanked my hand, and I was forced to run after him, Ressa bringing up the rear.

"To Waterfall!" She cried, as I heard the hotel door bang again. They were out and looking. I felt so nervous, it was like I was stuck in a battle field. Strange, I know. My heart was racing with anticipation and fatigue, and I couldn't keep track of where we were going. My body was strangely warm, in the cold environment, and my legs were numb. That at least was good.

"Here!" We skidded to a stop. In front of us were caves, glowing with an unseen dark blue light.

"You go in, we'll distract them for a bit" Gamy barked at me. I didn't want to leave them. Ressa and Gamy had helped me no end. Without them… I don't know where I'd be. Overcome, I hugged each of them in turn. Gamy blushed, whilst Ressa whimpered, seemingly about to cry.

"Be safe, ok?" They questioned, their wide, innocent eyes gazing at me. I nodded and they hugged me one last time, before running away together, not looking back once.

Gathering my courage, I turned back to the cave and clenched my fists. It seemed warmer in there. I would do this. I will find Chara. We will get out of here. I will NOT get caught. Steeling myself, I walked into the place known as Waterfall.

… Hm… Gamy and Ressa.

It's amazing how some people can change from enemies to friends, isn't it?

 **So. Back on track for now, although a short filler :s On Saturday, I'll be on holiday for a week with limited wifi, I might have it once. So, no new chapters, although I should have one written for when I come back *thumbs up***

 **My problems are kind of personal, although since the prime has passed, I'm ok with sharing them... ish. I guess experiences can help, right? For now, PM me if you'd like to know. If I get a lot, next chapter it is. I just... don't know wether to say or not *shrugs***

 **I don't have my notebook with me right now, so I can't for the life of me remember what the next Chara chapter is about... so, I might wing this one. Heh, I can rewrite it if it get's bad.**

 **So, for now, cya, Raven**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, Toby Fox does (always forgetting to put that)**


	8. Chara: Losing Myself

Honestly, I think this family are starting to drive me a little loopy. Insane. Crazy. Their go-happy protectiveness and need to keep me inside or with them was making me stir crazy. At least at home, I had the opportunity to bolt away with Frisk whenever things got bad. Yes, we'd be punished when we got back. But at least we did. Here, I was forced to stay with one of them – usually Asriel – all the time. I couldn't even go back to look for Frisk.

Just like now. I finally knew the whereabouts of my twin, yet, I was stuck walking away from it with Asriel and Asgore.

"Um, Asgore?" I looked up at the intimidating goat monster, and immediately I started to feel nervous. His gaze seemed to see right into my soul.

"Yes?" His voice rumbled, shaking the ground around us. Asriel looked up, eyebrow raised. I gulped scared.

"Um…" Come on, Chara! You're not usually like this! Just tell him what you want!

"C-can we… go back? To the ruins?" I managed to get out after a long hesitation. Asgore paused for a second, and then bellowed out with laughter. Asriel and I backed away a bit, as did lots of other monsters in the area, I'm pretty sure.

"Um, dad? Did you eat too much snail pie?" Asriel joked. Asgore took a deep breath and his gaze fell on his son.

"No, Asriel. But Chara… why would you want to go back? Are you not happy with us?" No, no I am not!

"I just… want to explore more…" I replied quietly, fury bubbling in my veins. I wanted to find my sister! Was that too hard for their simple minds to understand!?

"Aw, come on Chara, I wanted to show you around the rest of the Core!" Asriel whined. Typical him.

"But I just –"

"Asriel, Chara, we'll just go back, maybe Toriel will make you some pie. Chara, perhaps you'd like to water the flowers with me?"

That. Was. It.

I bolted. I couldn't stand them questioning me, whining at me, telling me off for things I wanted to do! Gardening is just so _boring._ I don't see why the great King of monsters, who protected everyone, would even want to do it! Maybe he's just a fluffy bunny inside. Yeahm probably. No other king would be such a wuss.

"CHARA!" Asriels yells echoed behind he as my feet skittered across the hot rocks. I ran as fast as I could, away from the lab. Away from them. Away from everyone I knew in this underhell.

The lava bubbled behind me, running in its relentless stream up my left side. I had lost all sense of direction a while ago, when I first took flight. The ends of my short, chocolate hair was starting to become sticky with sweat, fastening themselves to my neck. Stopping, I sat on the floor, just centimetres from the dip that would spell death by lava. I lifted my tattered jumper over my head, placing it beside me. Being in just my white t-shirt and the shorts at least made me cooler.

…

Maybe I should just stay here.

Forget about Frisk, about Asriel, about the whole freaking world.

I'm much happier here than I ever was up there, on the surface. Even though I have limited luxuries here, well, it wasn't like I had many at home, either. Also, back home, I had a twin to look out for. One I ended up bullying… One I ended up destroying the life of just because she couldn't talk to tell me to stop.

No.

I can't leave Frisk.

I still have to make up what I'd done to her. How I'd torn her apart after what she'd done to me…

 _We're six this time. We were dressed in identical school uniforms – grey skirts, collared white shirts and grey tights – and we were sitting in the front garden. Mummy wasn't home yet. Just us. She'd gone to…. I think she said court? Pat went with her. He was making so much noise, he'd have driven me insane if he'd stayed._

 _Euan went with Mummy aswell._

 _I don't like Euan._

 _He was the reason Mummy and Daddy left._

 _That and Frisk._

 _I don't understand most of what's going on. I haven't seen Daddy in a year. Frisk heard that he'd settled in a nearby town. Ebott._

 _I don't know where Ebott is._

 _Frisk says it's in Ireland somewhere._

 _I don't know where Ireland is either._

 _I think it might be a country. But that doesn't make sense. They said it was nearby! If Ireland is a country, then how is it close, if we live in America?_

 _Whose lying to us?_

 _Whose lying to me?_

 _I felt a tug on my arm, and I turned to look at Frisk. Fresh fear shone in her eyes as she pointed down the road. A group of 4 kids. I recognised them as kids 2 grades above us, 8 and 9 years old. Frisk immediately shied away from their rapidly approaching figures. They always made fun of Frisk, and sometimes of me for trying to stop them. I always tried, although it's starting to become a bother._

 _I jumped off the bench we were sitting on and walked over to our front door, twisting the handle. As it started to open, I heard a squeal behind me. The kids had got to us, one grabbing onto Frisks arm with a grip of iron. I immediately run over, stopping a little while before. They turned to me, daring me to save Frisk._

 _I don't want to get hurt anymore…_

 _I don't want to._

 _I don't._

 _I froze in place as they smirked, throwing Frisk to the ground, kicking her once. They called her some bad names before running off. I walked over to her, helping her inside._

 _When we were inside, the door shut and Frisk laying on the sofa, I sat down next to her. Her hands went up in the air, and I watched what she signed…_

 _'_ _Why didn't you help me?'_

 _…_ _. Honestly… I don't know why I didn't…_

 _I just didn't want to get hurt…._

 _…_ _I don't know anymore…._

I woke to find my eyelashes damp with tears. I didn't even realise I had started crying. Crying in my sleep? That is nothing new.

Pulling myself into a sitting position, I stared around. Nothing had changed, except the cavern looked like it had gotten darker – night? I stretched my arms out and got to my feet, clutching my jumper in my fist. As I started walking again, reality hit. I was alone, in a world I didn't know. Unarmed. Helpless. Prey.

My heart racing without me realising, I immediately backed into a crevice and picked up the first thing I could find. A stick. Better than nothing. Legs shaking, I continued.

I walked in whatever way I was facing. I didn't really care much anymore. I just wanted to get away.

It's nice having a family look after you, and it's probably a lot better than what Frisk has, wherever she is. But, there are things on my mind. Why are the royal family so accepting? Is Frisk ok? But the main thing playing mind games with me is the lab. Why is Alphys so accepting of the secret room? Who is Gaster? What are the experiments? How the heck did he ever get over his sons and wife's deaths? I wouldn't have done. They'd have haunted me. Yet, he somehow got over it.

You've got to admire him for that, if nothing else.

It was the way Alphys said their names though. Sans and Papyrus, I think. She regarded them with respect, despite their young ages? What were they like? I wish I'd known them, especially Sans. He was my age, maybe he would understand my pain right now. Asriel, even though he's 9, acted much younger.

Although, depends on how long ago. The kids might have been grown up now. Papyrus might have been my age or past it. Guess I'd ne –

OW!

I fell to the ground, my knees scraping, opening up the past cuts on the ground. The jumper flew from my grasp, fluttering it's way into the lava.

"NO!" I yelled, twisting and trying to grab it, but to no avail. It hit the lava, disintegrating in front of my eyes.

That jumper was one of my treasured possessions! One of my links to above! Now, it's gone! Just like that! I twist around, anger filling my gaze, at what had crashed into me.

What it was was a monster. It looked like a small volcano, but with a pink blush on its cheeks, and two cute eyes. That face wouldn't fool me. He'd purposely destroyed my jumper! My link to the surface! My link to Frisk! I get to my feet, seeing nothing but red. With the pointed stick in my hand, I lunged forward at the frightened monster.

The next thing I'm aware of is dust.

It tumbled through my hands like a cascading waterfall, spreading all over the ground. It swirled and descended into the lava, joining my jumper in its fiery eternity. I killed the monster… didn't I? I didn't even realise…

Yet, I feel nothing.

I feel dead inside. No remorse, no sorrow, not even any anger or fear.

Actually… I can feel something. But it's not what I expected.

I feel happy inside.

I looked up at hearing my name. It sounded like Asriel was getting close. A flush of worry crossed me. If he sees this… I'm dead…. I kicked the dust into lava. Some seeps into my shoes, and I have to use my hands to force the rest in. The stick joins them. I brush the dust off my t-shirt and shorts, still angry.

"Chara!" Asriel peeked over the mound of rock at the end. "There you are! We've been looking for you!" He pulled himself over the hill, falling down the other side and landing with a loud thump.

"Ow… anyway, we have to go! It's gotten really late!" He pulled me, leaving me unable to stop. He swiftly got to his feet, his paw securing around my wrist. I gave up, letting myself be dragged along with him, my feet tumbling over themselves.

I made the decision to arm myself as soon as we got back. I'm not going unarmed anymore…

I just want to be happy again.

No matter how much I have to pay.

Is that too much to ask?

 **I am the worse for updates. I've had a really, really bad week, and I've barely had the heart to go to school, let alone do anything else. You can hide a lot behind a smile.**

 **Anyway, I have exams at the begining of May, so these updates will stay sporadic and rare. After then though, I should return to normal... should.**

 **I know I'm probably making your lives hell with these bad updates, and soon I shall be forgotten. But I don't mind that much, honestly. Well, I do, but there you go.**

 **There's a new poll on my profile; it's half for this story, half for fun and to influence my views.**

 **So, cya around**

 **Raven :3**

 **EDIT: I JUST realised this is in a communityyyyyy *dies* Whoever did that let me know so I can give a shoutout or something :D**


	9. Frisk: Caves of Secrets

**PLEASE READ AN AT THE BOTTOM!**

 _I remember this song._

 _When we were younger – 4 or 5, my memory tends to fail me – my sister would hum it to me. I'd tune all the pain out, getting lost in the music. As we got older, and she got more violent, that gift of music failed, and withered away into dust. Although, I still remember a lot of the words. A certain verse travels through my mind now, as I think._

 _In the past,_

 _Time well spent,_

 _I dealt with them as I should;_

 _Now I walk,_

 _With my 'friend',_

 _We will unite and live on._

 _To me, it seemed to have no meaning when I was younger. Now, though, I can see that the slots from the verse are fitting together. Maybe I'll fill in the gaps my memory has created with a new song. Another verse, to continue the tune._

 _We are not the enemy compared to their thoughts,_

 _But, I will be to satisfy their on-going greed,_

 _No, no one can save me, I will destroy_

 _No feelings will stop me this time._

 _Yeah, that could be the next verse. The song was looking like it was getting dark and definitely more mysterious now. Like a riddle. A cryptic song. A cipher. But… it's scarily like Chara, if I am completely honest. Especially when I consider the last line I made up._

 _I run genocide._

I almost ran into the cave wall, I was so lost with my thoughts. Looking around, my eyes strained to define details from the dark blue of the background, and the strange black colour of the mossy floor. Although, the luminous blue flowers helped me a bit. In here, it was warmer than Snowdin, but the need for a jumper was still warranted. It was a pleasant temperature, actually.

I could see a river of cool water in front of me, with a land bridge extending across. The water was almost spilling over. A cave was to my left, and a maze of dark corridors with flowers to my right. I didn't want to go in there. Way too dark. Although… I slowly meandered into the cave on my left.

At first, it was hard to make out the walls. However, as my eyes adjusted, I spied what could only be runes. I walked up to them, my eyes wide with admiration. They had been etched into the wall, by a creature of long ago. My hand strayed up, my fingers running over the grooves, outlining them with my fingernails. Small cinders of rock detached and fell down onto the ground below. These had to be made within the first 50 years of the monsters being down here. I wished I could read them. I wanted to find out just what exactly the monsters were thinking.

Backing away, my mind started racing. I'd never thought that the monsters were as simple as everyone said. But… The diversity I'd seen since I'd fallen has far outweighed any other feeling towards the monsters. How different they all are, yet how similar also. They have feelings as well. If I may think honestly, then they don't deserve this. I turned to leave the cavern, when a symbol across the top of the door caught my eye. Two wings, with a circle in the middle. Below, three triangles pointing up. I hadn't seen that yet… or maybe I just wasn't paying attention. Shrugging it off as another drawing, I passed under the cave entrance and turned to the land bridge. After hesitation, I walked slowly over, alone with my thoughts.

I ended up in a large cavern, with routes coming off in all directions. One to my right. Three to my left. One straight ahead. I peeked around the side to the closest tunnel on my left. It looked like a house, but it was fish shaped. Awesome. But… a bit scary, I have to admit.

I walked along a bit further, once again looking around the corner. Two houses stood side by side – a white one, and a girly pink one. Both seemed to lean away from each other. Curious, I walked over, my footsteps bouncing off the cave walls. I could faintly hear rain in the distance – not good. The white house seemed to be silent, but I could hear music drifting from the pink one. Crouching down, I pressed my ear against the door.

"Oh my love… Please run away… Monster King… forbids your stay…" Singing? Whoever lived here must love it. It was pretty good as well, I had to think. I'd never heard anyone with that sort of voice back home, and that included my mother. She was good. Not like this though. I leant against the door, listening to the forlorn song. It sounded sad, like a ballad. Or maybe like something from an opera. I always wanted to go to an Opera, but my family weren't interested. That, or they were just in such a state of unrest, it would be impossible. It could be either.

I sighed quietly. My foot slipped. I fell backwards and landed on my back with a sharp cry. The singing stopped mid breath, and I scrambled backwards, realising they had heard. Grabbing a rock, I pulled myself to my feet. My hand scored against something sharp, and I felt the warm trickle of blood down my hand. I hissed in pain, my eyes darting down as the door opened.

"Hello ~ Darling! What are you doing here? I remember you with the Dreemurs!" I backed away. I didn't know this pink… ghost?

"Are you ok? You remember me, right? Alphys called me Mettaton, but my real name is Glamstabloo – hey!" I could still here the ghost, even though I was now running. My heart was pounding, and the blood from my hand created a trail behind me. It felt like water pouring down endlessly. I heard the ghost make a worried exclamation behind me, but I didn't stop. I swerved round the left corner almost toppling over, causing my pursuer to make what I can only call a sound of distress. Not caring, I pulled myself up again and ran.

I quickly ran into a patch of grass no higher than my ankle. It was all tipped with dew, making the bottom of my trousers damp and uncomfortable. I didn't stop until I had reached the next divide. It seemed that the ghost had given up following me. I felt a pang of guilt. The ghost was only trying to help me… yet, I'd forced him away, through fear. Perhaps the stories I'd been told had indeed sunk in.

Oh well, there's nothing I could have done.

I took a look at the crossroads. The one ahead of me and to the right lead to darkness. However, the left one seemed to be the entrance to a house. Shrugging, I walked over. I had literally nothing but Chara to lose.

I looked closer at the doorway. Heat radiated from it, and I took the chance and stepped inside. It was the same cave like the rest. But, there was a large fire, and a comfy bed. Just looking at it made my eyes heavy. I haven't felt this warm since I got down here. Yawning, I rubbed my eyes, suddenly tired. Shaking my drowsiness away, I took a proper look at the walls. To my horror, I realised that hanging up were many types of weapons. All were in pristine condition, and a few had a horrifying thin layer of dust. Frightened, I looked around, suddenly all too aware that this could have serious consequences.

Well, looks like I was too late.

"Well young one, who d'you think you might be?"

 **First things first, I didn't make this clear. The monsters were BANISHED 50 years ago, but the barrier was only MADE eight years ago. Thanks for outlining that little blip :)**

 **Been a while, hasn't it? My summer holidays started yesterday, and I've finally reached a period of time where I feel well and good enough to type without getting stressed or having cereal bars thrown at my head. I've been struggling with my dieting habits recently, and I have a lot of self-doubt. Not fun.**

 **I was going to come back two weeks ago, but there was a review which put me off after I deleted it.**

 **I went off of writing after that, but I've decided to get out what I've written so I can let you lot know what's going on.**

 **I should hopefully come back on track with this, although I have to reread to remember where I was. My other two fanfictions will be deleted. I've started planning a Lion King fanfiction called Brother Prince, which should hopefully come out somewhere before September. I've also got into Town of Salem, so even though the fan commitee for that isn't big on here, I'll be posting occasional one-shots making backstories for all the role characters.**

 **So that's it, and thanks for sticking with me;**

 **Raven :3**


	10. CANCELLATION! (Sorry)

Hm.

It's been a while, hasn't it?

Honestly, I completely forgot about Fanfiction. I have been extremely busy with school, and work, so I've had very little time to sit down. I can no longer remember where this story was going - well. I can remember the ending, and I will put it down in a spoiler down bottom. However, it'll be in code and you guys will have to work it out!

I may pick this up again soon. However, I have another Undertale AU I have been toying with - PlagueTale. That has more of a story right now, so I may pick that up instead. Also, I have a warrior cat fanfiction I orgiinally posted on Wattpadd (RavenRose23) which I will transfer over to here.

So anyway guys.

Thanks for reading, and I'm so sorry for cancelling...

Raven x

SPOILER:

Rduew mzp Otmdm ruzp qmot aftqd mdagzp ftq yuppxq. Uz ftq xmn, IP Smefqd qjbqduyqzfqp az Emze mzp Bmbkdge. Uz ftq qzp, Otmdm bgetqp Smefqd uzfa ftq haup ituxef Meduqx dqeogqp ftq ewqxqndae nqradq 'puembbqmduzs'.


	11. The Final Decision

Hey guys;

Just to let you know, I made my decision on this.

For now, Twin Troubles will not be continued. HOWEVER, I may start it again one day when I completely clear up any and all plot loops. It won't be called Twin Troubles - more likely 'Two's a crowd', as the brief memories of sequels I had went from two (Chara, Frisk) to three (Chara, Frisk, Asriel) to four (Frisk, Sans, Alphys, Papyrus). We will have to see though.

I have read all your reviews and I have to say, I am flattered. I didn't think this many people would respond to the cancellation, and the amount of support far outweighs anything I've heard before. So guys, thank you for this! Recently times have been hard: I have had exams, and had to deal with a pretty bad eating disorder (which I'm glad to say I am recovering from) as well as stresses. A lot of stresses. Undertale writing was my therapy sort of thing at first, but I never found the time to continue, as I started at a time where I was busy. I still am now, but I will make more of an effort. I swear.

WHICH LEADS ME ONTO POSITIVES.

I was cleaning out my room yesterday and happened upon an old notebook. I opened it.

Inside it was FULL of notes I had lost on my own Undertale AU - Plaguetale. I had character designs for Sans, Toriel, Mettaton and Muffet, as well as descriptions, places, plots and dialogue. Comparisons as well. This, combined with Jacksepticeye's UT series and the discovery of the Altruistralia soundtrack, rekindled the love.

So, instead of Twin Troubles, I will now be focusing on 'Plaguetale'.

My aim was to put the prologue out on my birthday (5th November - 4 days to go!) but I now see I won't be done. This is because, although the prologue is done, I wanted to refine it. Also, I want to write up half the story before posting anything. This is so I don't stop writing again, like I did with this one. Also, there will always be some story to inspire me. I want to start it before the end of November though.

Additionally, I am on the verge of writing some Town Of Salem one-shots I mentioned a while back - for when I'm not in the Undertale mood or I am short on time.

So, thank you for putting up with me, and I shall see you when **Plaguetale** is released!

Raven x


	12. COMING SOON cue movie trailer

Well hello there people.

I have something to tell you alllllll...

* * *

The wind was strong and the snow bitter. The uncanny fog was hanging around like a bad smell, and had not lifted for days on end now. This made the monster feel like sweaty, tight hands were always gripping at him, tearing him back. His eyes were narrowed permanently as he blew into the kerchief pulled over his mouth. The scene was eerily silent. The forest's branches hung down like greedy hands, years of neglect damaging them beyond nature's repair. The small monster shivered, lonely but glad he was. All he had to do was sneak into the bakery and steal a few cinnamon buns. It wasn't going to be hard, right? Not when he was in that much need. Not just him.

There. The bakery was right in front of him. Waving away a sheet of snow forming from the sky from his face, the monster watched the door carefully. The deranged owner appeared to not be there. Sighing with relief, the monster's gaze drifted over to the damaged town sign.

 _e_  
 _Snow^din_

The monster couldn't help but smirk – not that it could be seen from under his kerchief. There wasn't even anyone to see it. The monster was fine with this. Less chance to get the disease, he supposed. Although it only seemed that it came from fighting. One could never be too cautious though. The monsters' gaze turned back to the ruined shop. After a moment's hesitation, he stepped out from the shadows that the trees cast.  
"And where are YOU going?" The monster winced. He should have known someone would be lingering around; desperate to protect the shop of which they claim as their food stash. The monster turned, facing a large, white, dog-like creature. It hardly resembled one anymore though. Slathers of drool hung from the cavity known as its mouth. Half of its fur had been pulled out, and every breath was accompanied with a growl. Its broken tail was constantly twitching. Perhaps the most shocking feature was the missing eye – gouged out by a clawed hand. The monster shivered.  
"Sooo…?" The dog tilted its head, a demonic smile planted upon its crazed face. The monster sighed and turned away. He didn't want to deal with this shit.  
"I'm talking to you!" The dog jumped in front of the small monster, who looked up. Great. Was he going to have to fight this guy? Whilst he'd done it before, they seemed to be getting worse, and he didn't want to kill them!

The monster seemed to be left little choice in the matter as a wrenching feeling suddenly took over his chest. The monsters hand immediately crossed over his closed up hoodie. No way was he letting his soul out. No way was he going to fight.  
"FIGHT ME!" The dog howled. He glared at me, his one good - evil – eye sparkling with hatred. The monster was slowly coming to realise he would be forced. He had no choice in the matter. Sighing, the monster closed his eyes and looked down. After a moment's hesitation, they reopened. The dots of light in them just seconds ago were gone, rendering them pitch black.  
"i dont wanna do this," the monster chuckled, "but youre leaving me no choice."

* * *

Yep. **Plaguetale Teaser!** And guess what? I'll be publishing it on **DECEMBER 1st.**

I haven't typed up as many chapters as I would have liked yet - just four. This is mainly because I've become addicted to Assassination Classroom, a Japanese Anime. Which leads me onto my second point; I will also be releasing an **Asssassination Classroom fanfiction: Angels and Reapers the SAME DAY.**

Now, the reason I haven't written many of the chapters yet is purely because I have been typing up Angels and Reapers. For example: An Undertale chapter averages 2 hours and 2000 words. The Angels and Reapers on averages 3500 words and 3-4 hours. I just find it easier to write. So which I update when will be dependant on my mood, although I will TRY TO UPDATE BOTH I SWEAR I WILL!

Thanks for sticking with me, and I'll cya on the other side ~

Raven


End file.
